Effort has previously been directed toward the development of a shot cartridge that could be used in pistols, and particularly automatic and semi-automatic weapons. However, difficulties which have been encountered have included the ability to satisfactorily retain the shot in the cartridge and to operate in automatic or semi-automatic pistols.